Bored Smashing - GAMING PC?!
Synopsis King destroys a gaming PC with suggestions made from fans and many commenters. It is also Plainrock124's 10k sub special. Description Thanks for suggesting how I should smash a Gaming PC for 10000 subscribers! PC Master Race? Summary In the beginning of the episode, King asks why gaming PC's have to light up, and asks how one owning a gaming PC would be able to sleep. After the intro, he shows a desktop computer that is much different than the computer shown in the video explaining how he should break the PC. He later tells his mom that he has an excess amount of tech in his room. His mother panics, and quickly takes the actual computer and even a Playstation 2. She brings the computer outside and puts it on the ground. Later, after King finishes his sentence, she throws the PS2 on the ground, and King thanks her in a confused tone. After he turns on the computer, PC Master Race King, yells at his computer, while mimicking Cleveland Brown's iconic lines. The first set of comments suggest that he should use accessories, such as a mouse and a keyboard to smash the computer. He does so and starts beating the computer with a keyboard. The keyboard cracks the front panel and he snaps the keyboard in half. After that he uses the mouse to crack the side panel. He smashes the mouse on the ground and throws a monitor at the PC. The next set of people tell him to use the Hammer to destroy it. He starts hitting the PC with a hammer and shatters more of the side panel, but forgets to record on his iPhone. He then starts beating it more with the iPhone recording. After that commenters tell King to smash it with the Bat. King says that he wouldn't be smashing the PC with a bat but that he would be smashing the graphics card, then the scene cuts to PC Master Race King crying as King tosses the graphics card onto the PC. The video cuts to a black screen with text explaining that the camera didn't record the destruction of the graphics card and shows a picture of the destroyed card to prove that he broke it. The next commenters suggest that he should pour water on it. King says that it is dangerous and asks who would suggest that when the video cuts to PC Master Race King laughing evilly while commenting on King's video. He then pours a cup of water on it which doesn't do anything. He pours a bucket of water on it after that breaking the internals. The next set of comments told King to throw a rock at the PC. After this King begins throwing the rock at the case, denting it. Then he throws the rock at the motherboard. He throws the rock at the disc drive to see if roller coaster tycoon was inside. Commenter Noob_PlaysYT suggests King smash it with Pokemon GO. King pulls out his phone and shows a Squirtle. He swipes the phone to throw the Pokeball when a rock hits the front of the PC. The next set of comments tell King to throw the PC in the air. King begins throwing the computer in the air. When he threw it the side panel detached. He steps on the side panel when the PC falls over and almost crushes his foot. King continues throwing the PC and points out the shape of the PC. The next set of comments tell King to throw the PC out of the window. King throws the PC out of the window multiple times. The next set of people tell King to throw the PC off the roof. King begins throwing it off the roof multiple times. Commenter Sach tells King to throw another Gaming PC at it. King shows the eTower PC that he "borrowed" PC Master Race King. The video cuts to a clip of King walking into PC Master Race King's house and stealing the computer. The lights turn on and the scene cuts to King running away with the computer while PC Master Race King screams "Where's my Gaming PC?!?". King begins throwing the eTower PC at the Gaming PC. The Gaming PC gets dented badly and the components bulge out of the PC. In the next scene King tells the audience that he will be doing the suggestions from the two comments that got the most likes. QuickcubBanana tells King to eat a banana in front of it and shove it in the PC. King takes a bite out of the banana without peeling it when the Gaming PC says "go to hell". King starts rubbing the banana on the motherboard. DannyDiamondEntertainment tells King to play Just Dance while smashing it. King turns on Just Dance and has Jacob Sartorius playing. King begins dancing and starts stepping on the PC while doing so. The dancer on screen dabs and King asks his phone for the nearest bridge to jump off. King's Mom walks in the room and sees the banana in the trash. She also sees that King is wearing shoes indoors. King tries to defend himself when his mom says that she's going to kill him. The last set of comments tell King to burn the PC. King says that he cannot burn the PC as it's too big and is made out of metal. King gets paper and burns it inside of the PC. After this King rips off the PC Master Race paper and puts the eTower on top of the Gaming PC. Next a clip of King flipping a Starbucks Frappuccino and landing it, followed by King dabbing with Sweatshirt playing in the background. Characters * King Liang * PC Master Race King * PlayStation 2 * Gaming PC * HP Keyboard * King's Mom * iPhone SE * MacBook * Jacob Sartorius (Voice only) * Siri Damage Trivia * The song Sweatshirt is used a second time. * This is the first time water bottle flips are used as a gag. * King dabs for the first time on video. (Excluding the "trick dab" on the 10,000 SUBS video.) * When commenters tell King to pour water on the PC there are two accounts with similar names. Jaythekiirby and Jaythekirby. * This is the final appearance of the HP keyboard. * When King danced to Sweatshirt, the dance on Just Dance was actually Sorry by Justin Bieber. * At the time of the video being uploaded, it does not make sense on how King would own Just Dance 2017, despite not being released. However, this could be possible, as he might have had a "beta" version of the game. * This video was posted on a reddit page in the subreddit r/pcmasterrace complaining about the fact he smashed a gaming PC. Category:Electronics Category:Destruction Category:Computers Category:Sub Specials Category:Videos Category:Bored Smashing Category:PlainRock124 Category:Technology Category:PC